


Plans

by Liddolyesplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: You hadn’t been apart of his plans. Yet somehow, in the end, all of Levi’s plans had ended up about you.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Plans

_**Plans** _

* * *

Levi met you for the first time during his journey with Kenny. Kenny had gone out for business and left him waiting for a few days. When he had ventured out for food all by himself, Levi had struggled a little. Not used to functioning on his own and too reliant on Kenny.

He had just about given up really, when you had called out to him lowly. A sweet, childish voice that fit right with your small, ragged form. You looked even younger then him, barely reaching his shoulder, wearing a tattered dress that had seen better days. Small hands had tightly clutched something in their hands. Your eyes had filtered anxiously everywhere but at him, before you suddenly shoved something into his hands and ran off.

Startled, he had blinked at his hands. A freshly warmed potato. By the time he looked back up, he saw that your form had faded away already.

He had walked back to the room, mind filled with questions but at least he had some food in his stomach.

* * *

The second time he met you, there’s too much blood and too much screaming.

He would rather not ever think about the exact details of what had happened again, the events being too traumatizing. But as your shoulder bled from the knife attack you had taken in his place, as the corpses of your parents and the attackers lay strewn about, as Kenny cleaned his bloodied knife, he had made his decision.

Your hand had been small enough that his own hand easily engulfed it. He dragged you out the door and Kenny follows.

* * *

Of course, Kenny hadn’t easily accept having you around. It didn’t help that you hardly spoke and really only clung to him. He would grow rather used to you ducking behind him and clutching his shirt with a small whimper at Kenny’s obnoxious yelling.

Levi had managed though, knowing how to deal with kenny, knowing how to make him shut up. Their sassy barks at each other had increased for the initial days of having you around, before Kenny accepted that your staying. Levi later made it a point to practice more and argue less as silent gratitude.

He hadn’t been sure of what exactly to do with you though. He had contemplated training you, teaching you some self defense so you could contribute, but had decided against it for a while. You were too malnourished, almost skin and bones. He would teach you after he helped you get back on your feet, so that if you would ever wanted to leave, you could at least protect yourself .

Till then, he would protect you. It was the least he could do for the girl that pushed him out of the way of an incoming knife.

* * *

Kenny had started teasing him about you. All. The. Time.

It didn’t matter how many times Levi lashes out at him for it, Kenny had only flashed him that irritating, smug grin of his while cackling like a maniac.

He doesn’t get why its such a big deal that his first time successfully stealing something is fresh clothes and a blanket for you. He doesn’t understand why Kenny had winked at him when he shared food with you. He honestly doesn’t get why Kenny calls you two a small married couple, he isn’t cold but you are, its only natural he give you his blanket right?

You started talking a little, only to him, Kenny had been too loud for you to handle. His conversations with you had been brief but enough that he gets to know you. One such is the one where you answered the question that had been boggling his mind ever since he had met you.

‘Why did you give me that potato?’

‘.. You looked hungry’

‘You could have eaten it yourself. Weren’t you hungry too? ‘

‘I wanted you to have it.’

There’s more to your answer, something your not saying. But its okay, he figured he could wait. Besides, he had the feeling you were going to be around a lot longer then he had initially thought. And for some reason, it made his heart beat a little faster.

* * *

Kenny left after a year of you joining them. He didn’t bother saying goodbye, didn’t even look back at him, just walked away as Levi finished beating up the familiar brothel owner who had tried to forcefully recruit you.

The first month is tough. It had been difficult trying to provide for both of you, and it often led to nights where sleep was restless with growling, empty stomachs. It wasn’t easy getting food without the tall, looming figure of Kenny. Levi could kick and punch as much as he wanted to, but he also needed to be sneakier. He couldn’t fight every single person in the underground like Kenny. He just wasn’t that strong yet.

He had tried to train you in the past year, only to find that you were far too delicately built to do much. You couldn’t contribute to anything yet he still found himself keeping you around.

When the third month of struggling without Kenny had begun, Levi had finally started to get the hang of things. He grasped how to manoeuvre himself better without getting caught. The two of you wouldn’t always go to bed with empty stomachs, at least.

He had started feeling the burden of keeping you around though, no matter how fond of you he had become. He could see why kenny had been so opposed to you, it hadn’t been your fault, but it was a fact that feeding another mouth besides your own is difficult. He had repressed those feelings as much as he could, but he couldn’t help unintentionally lashing out one particular night.

You were still smaller then him, still didn’t talk much, and silently took his rough words without making eye contact. He later pretended that night that he doesn’t hear you crying into your pillow. Levi almost convinced himself that his heart wasn’t clenching because it felt wrong to hurt you in any way.

* * *

You went missing after that bad night and Levi was shattered. His heart racing and panic growing, yet no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find you. Your clothes were still here, your blanket was still here. You hadn’t taken any money or food. You were just..gone.

He had looked everywhere he can for you, but hadn’t found you anywhere. Had someone taken you? Were you hurt? Had you left him? But why hadn’t you taken anything with you?

Questions upon questions had clouded his mind but there had been no answer. He sat in the room, his back to the wall, lost in thought

He had gotten out of line in his frustration with you, he knows. He had even planned on giving you more share in food today, as a silent apology. But to think you had left him so suddenly… he had really messed up. First his mother, then Kenny and now you. He really was a curse.

That night, Levi slept with regrets. Wishing that he wasn’t sleeping on the floor alone. Hoping desperately that you were okay.

* * *

Three months fly by after you disappear. Levi had gotten extremely good at stealing and gathering supples now. He hadn’t had a single night where he sleeps with a grumbling stomach for a month now. Life had become easier for him, not that it stopped him from wondering about you.

He had felt guilty everytime he ate and was haunted by thoughts of you while trying to sleep. It made him feel awful, thinking if you had even eaten that day or if you were going to sleep with an empty stomach while he was sleeping with decent meals in his belly.

He silently apologised to you every night, in his mind. Your blanket and clothes were still in the room, clean and folded. Even though it was very likely that you were dead, he couldn’t stop the voice inside his head that argued for your survival.

* * *

He found you four months after you dissappear. A dirty, broken mess sitting against a wall. You were complete skin and bones now, and too weak too even move.

He almost walked by you, used to seeing random people sitting like this, but then he accidentally glanced at you and paused in disbelief. Your eyes were half lidded and barely focused, but he would recognise them anywhere. The relief that flooded him at the fact that you’re alive had been immediately overshadowed by his concern at your state.

He had called out your name, kneeling infront of you. You blinked slowly before finally focusing on him as recognition flashed in your eyes. You had looked at him, a mixture emotions had shone in your eyes, before turning your head against the wall again. Telling him to go away without words.

Levi liked to think his hand tightly grasping your wrist and arms cradling you gently had been refusal enough.

* * *

Years fly by after he found you. He had become possessive in the way he kept you close. After losing you the way he had, he refused to allow it to happen again. It helped that it was easier to care for you now. He got enough food to make sure you gain weight and actually look healthier.

Initially, you had refused to speak to him for days before finally forgiving him.

‘i didn’t think you would just leave-‘

‘You.. You said it would be easier for you… if i wasn’t there’

‘Next time, fucking smack me if i say shit like that, don’t just leave without a word. ’

It took a while but somehow, he got you back. He had figured out what he felt towards you ,but he refused to confess. Not yet.

Someday, hopefully a day not too far from now, he would make you his wife. But only when he could get you to the surface. He would buy you a house with a small garden, where the two of you would have picnics with Isabel and Farlan and bask in the sunlight together. He would get you nicer clothes, and even jewellery that he had seen those rich women wear. He often found himself fantasising about you wearing a white dress for him.

You hadn’t been apart of his plans. Yet somehow, in the end, all of Levi’s plans had ended up about you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyooo. Okay so I wrote this months ago on a really bad day and found it again. I remember feeling really heavy while writing this, even though now I wonder if this was even angsty enough. I’ll let the readers decide. I hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
